Independence
by bunnytales
Summary: A little one-shot in honour of July 4. To my American board-mates, Happy Independence Day!


Independence (1/1)

"I can't believe you did that."

"Why not? I said I was going to."

"You _said y-_ Cameron! You could have died."

Cameron returned Mike's incredulous sputter with a look of pure innocence. "I did say it. Besides, when have I ever…died?" He shrugged. "Well, onstage maybe…."

"Not funny. You jumped off a _building,_ Cameron."

"It was only a 2-storey building, and I could see that nice solid truck pulling up right below me, so I went for it. I needed to reach the ground faster."

"Gravity can do that for you. Care to tell me why you were in such a hurry?"

"Uh, because the bad guy was getting away? I still don't know how he slipped past us and got back down to street level…."

"Doesn't matter. NYPD had the block cordoned off. They would've had him."

"Maybe. But…."

"But…what?"

The magician ducked his head. "I knew our team needed a win. I heard Deakins talking about it." Eyes downcast, he sighed. "I wanted to do this for you."

Mike considered. "So you were thinking of us when you did it. When you made me believe you were leaping to your serious injury or death and aged me 10 years, and put me in the position of having to explain all of it in my report, you were thinking of us. Is that your answer?"

Another sigh. "Um…yes?"

"Try again, Houdini."

"Come on, Mike – it was perfectly safe! Way safer than a lot of my tricks."

Mike looked skyward. "Why does that not make me feel better?"

Cameron shrugged. "I don't know, but maybe your negative attitude has something to do with it?"

" _My_ attitude? What is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem! I knew it was safe…ish."

"Well I didn't! You remember me, the guy who Kay is going to kill if he lets our resident magician die a needless and stupid death?"

"Once again, Mike, there was no chance of my death."

Mike glared. "If you don't stop smirking at me, there will be a strong chance of your death."

The smirk disappeared.

I'm ratting you out to Deakins," Mike said.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

" _Really_ seriously?"

"Cameron…."

"Not cool, Man."

Mike scowled at him. "I don't care. Tell me why you were so determined to fly."

"I…."

"You what?"

Cameron shook his head. "I guess I've been feeling a bit…rusty, lately." He gestured expansively. "No show, no progress in getting my twin brother out of prison…I just…needed to feel like I'm _making a difference_ here."

"So…you jumped off a building because you're feeling insecure. The guy who refers to himself as 'The Great Cameron Black.' The guy who believes nothing is impossible. That's why you did it."

"Well…."

"Cameron!"

"Fine."

Mike remembered hearing about some study that said pacing could ease stress. He tried it.

"Are you okay, Mike?" Cameron asked, blinking guilelessly at him.

"Not really. I'm trying to figure out how to write this up so you get in trouble but I stay clear of it."

"That's not nice."

"Again. I don't care."

"You should be celebrating. It's Independence Day."

"Yeah, so?"

"So celebrate. I jumped off a building to acknowledge the spirit of independence, rebellion, perseverance in the face of adversity – you know, the ideas that founded this country."

Mike raised one eyebrow. He considered raising the other as well. "Is that your final excuse? The one you're going with?"

Cameron considered, pursed his lips, and finally nodded, grinning. "Yup."

"I'm telling Deakins. And I'm telling Kay. Let's see how much independence you have in the doghouse."

Cameron pouted impressively.

"No," Mike said, glaring. "I told you. I. Don't. Care." He mentally composed the report that would find him blameless. Victimized, really, by the magician's irrepressible nature.

"Mike?"

A sigh. "What, Cameron?"

"I think you do care."

Mike glared a bit more. "Yeah," he said. "Of course I do."

...

End

Happy Independence Day to my American neighbours!

And, since no note would be complete without a report on the save Deception efforts, I did send more feedback to ABC tonight. It was of the shameless begging variety. But I did retain my dignity, such as it was.


End file.
